Something Done Over
by NattyShortCake
Summary: Konoha High, new school term, one guy held back a year. GaaSaku
1. New School Year, ah Crap

Summary: Konoha High, new school term, one guy held back a year.

Obsessive Gaara fan, I swear it's not healthy. So I thought I would give writing a long story a shot, I have one long assed summer coming up. I need something to focus my attention on, right?

I've never really written a proper story, but I shall try. Bear with me?

Chapter 1 - New School year, ah crap.

* * *

**beep**** beep ****beep** **beep ****beep**

That incessive beeping, getting louder with each passing second. Ebbing away the tides of sleepiness, integrating into the brain causing a slight headache. Like a certain yellow and orange clad boy no doubt. Perhaps a fluffy pillow over the head would drown it out?

**beep**** beep ****beep** **beep ****beep**

No prevail.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!"

A hand sluggishly emerged from under a pile of pillows and blankets, irritatingly slamming down on the alarm clock, bringing its rude awakening call to an end. Silence once more claimed the room, much better. Slowly one sleepy emerald eye opened, peeking at the sun coming through the blinds only to shut it promptly in annoyance.

"Need more sleep, need more sleep, need more sleep." Repeating over and over like a brain starved zombie.

"Need more sleep, so not ready to go back to school . . . Eh? School?"

Both eyes shot open, sitting up lighting fast , sudden realization dawning.

Konoha High, beginning of another school year. Boring classes, annoying over-egar teachers, detentions and hormone ridden boys.

Dropping back down on the bed with a thud, pillow thrown over face.

"Ah crap..."

* * *

Already awake.

Jade eyes scanned outside the window, only to shut the blinds abruptly.

Stupid sun.

Wonderful, the start of the school year. Another year full of mind numbing lessons, dententions, irritating bimbos, meat head losers and being a social retard. Wonderful, perfect

And to top it all off, he was being held back a year. He scoffed into the silent room, held back! How rediculous, enduring another year with a bunch of mindless bimbos and arrogant pricks. All because the head felt he could do better. He snorted picturing the scene like it happened yesterday.

_Tsunade tapped her forehead with her finger, eyes scanning the over sized student file. Her attention ever so often switching between the report and the red head boy in front of her desk. He could see the twinkle of amusment in her eyes. She was schemeing something no doubt._

_Finally after a painful silence, Tsunade abruptly shut the folder and threw it on her desk._

_A wave of uncomfort settle in his gut._

_"Well Gaara it seems you are something of an under achiever, a shame really, espcially with such a high IQ score. It got me thinking..."_

_His eye twitched, that didn't sound good._

_"Thinking that you need a helping hand, perhaps your poor performance would go hand in hand with your lack of social skills."_

_His eye twitched again, he didn't like where this was going._

_"I feel you would benefit from starting over, re-doing this year. Different students, different atmosphere, god knows your year group were one of the worst. "_

_His fate was sealed, she had defiantly made sure of that._

After briefing him of the arrangments to be made, she threw him out of her office. Obviously he didn't get much of a say in the matter.

Scowling at that thought, he made his way to the shower.

Sigh. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Rumors and Dissecting Frogs

Well here's the next chapter, I managed to get it done in a short space of time. The ideas just kept coming :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Rumors and Dissecting Frogs

* * *

"SAKURAAAAAA-CHANNN!"

Sakura winced slightly, good lord it was too early for his antics.

Louder.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNN!"

She ran down the stairs, the front door in eye sight, the steps thumping from her heavy feet.

Even Louder.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNN!"

Jumping the last couple of steps, she rushed to the door. Grabbing the handle she opened it, greeted by the sight of her loud mouthed friend.

"SAKURRR...OUCHHH"

She punched him in the arm, hard.

"BAKA I'M HERE STOP SHOUTING!" Sakura shouted into his face as he leaned back, dropping his back in sudden terror of being pounded into orange coloured mash potatoes.

"Ano, gomen Sakura-Chan but you left me waiting out here and we're going to be late!"

"No excuse to stand outside my house shouting your head off fool." Forever the number one knuckle headed loudmouth. Shaking her head with a slight smile Sakura backed off and walked past Naruto, him picking up his rucksack he stumbled after her trying not to get too shuffled behind by her fast pace.

"Ehhhh another year all over again.." He sighed putting his hands behind his head closing his eyes in contemplation. "Baa-Chan threatened to hold me back if I don't improve my grades this year!"

Yup another year, hopefully not one like last year, self indulged and drama induced. It dragged out for so long, draining the energy out of her and all her friends. None of them could wait for the blissful six week long vacation soaked in summer sun rays.

And now they were back.

Taking a long painfully deep sigh, she tried to look at the positives of starting a new year. Maybe something good would finally happen for her this time, she prayed with real hope. She wouldn't let that pretty boy get to her this time, she wouldn't let him make a fool out of her again. Bastard.

Sakura concentrated on her thoughts and listened to the sounds of the crunch of pebbles down the back alley path.

**'CHAAAAAA WE'LL KICK HIS ASS IF HE TRIES ANYTHING AGAIN!'**

She smiled at Inner Sakura's threats.

'Yeah we'll kick his ass'

"Earth to Sakura-Chan!" Naruto jibbed, poking her shoulder. "Ano, you won't let that teme get to you this time, ne?"

She glanced at him, his eyes squinting in curiosity, a small smile graced her face as she crossed her arms tighly across her chest. It was like he was reading her mind.

"Like hell I will, if he tries anything like last time and I'll beat him to a pulp!"

Naruto stared intently at her for a brief moment his electric blue eyes questioning the truth in her statement, then happy with her reply he broke out into a goofy grin.

"I'll be there right beside you, no one messes with you and gets away with it Sakura!"

She grinned back at him.

"Real cute Naruto."

* * *

The school was crowed as usual. Emotions high as those who hadn't seen each other all summer for whatever reason caught up with recent events, others standing around dreading what the term held in store.

Walking past the crowds, greeting some with a smile and Naruto a loud whale they walked into the entrance. A group of students crowded at the office collecting their timetables prompted them to do the same.

The pair walked up to the desk to be greeted by the dark short haired receptionist.

"Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno . . . Haruno, ah! Here you are and Uzumaki right at the bottom!" She handed their timetables over, a bright smile on her face.

"Arrigatou Shizune-sama."

Sakura smiled back. A loud squeal of shock came from Naruto, she turned her attention back to him.

"EHHHHHHHHH WHAT KIND OF A JOKE IS THIS, I HAVE OROCHIMARU AGAIN THIS YEAR, I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO FAIL, AHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto glared at his paper in discontentment, cursing the words.

Sakura had to admit it, Orochimaru was, well, down right weird. Constantly locked in the lab, dealing out detentions like they were leaflets, appearing at the most inappropriate moments, dissecting frogs for no reason. That and the rumours going around about him and his assistant Kabuto getting down with it in the lab after hours was just plain disturbing.

But Tsunade had insisted that no matter how weird his vices were he was still the best at what he did. Creepy but the best.

"Great, looks like I have him for Science too." Sakura studied her timetable.

**Registration – Kakashi Hatake**

**Science – Orochimaru**

**English – Iruka Umino**

**Break**

**Math – Ibiki Morino**

**PSE - Jiraiya**

**Lunch**

**History – Anko Mitarashi**

**PE – Might Gai**

'Yup, all the weird teachers. Just peachy.'

"Hey Sakura, did you happen to hear that a guy from the year above is being held back into our year?" Naruto asked, breaking her thought pattern.

"Oh?" Sakura leaned against the wall, looking at him with faint curiosity.

"Yeah, I heard he's one of them ones who constantly get into fights outside school and gets suspended."

Nice, another hot headed moron joining the rest of the testosterone laden boys. As if there weren't enough of them. That fool and his group were about all she could take, adding another would be like adding fuel to an open fire. Her eye twitched at that thought.

**'Or maybe he's a yummy bad boy!'**

Inner Sakura swooned at the thought of a hot, hunky piece of manly yumminess intruding on her classes.

She snorted in response.

"Here she is!" A happy voice cut through the silence of her thoughts. She smacked away the hand she felt reaching over her shoulder, turning around to see Kiba, Hinata and Neji. The two boys smirking and Hinata shyly looking away from a certain blond haired loudmouth.

"Is that a way to greet your buddy?" Kiba asked, then settled for a light punch in the arm by Sakura. "Ouch! Forever the masochist Sakura!" He winked, she rolled her eyes in an exaggerated motion.

"So who you guys got first period? We got stuck with Kakashi-Sensei." She asked, her gaze drifting from Kiba, to Neji and finally on Hinata.

"Hatake." Kiba stated holding up his timetable.

"Hatake too." said Neji, motioning to his timetable as well.

"I h-have H-Hatake-s-sensei t-t-too, looks l-like we'll all b-be together." Hinata stuttered, cheeks reddening slightly under oblivious Naruto's gaze. The idiot still hadn't caught on to her oh-so-obvious crush on him, honestly everyone knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but seriously he couldn't actually be that obtuse. If he didn't catch on soon, Sakura would make it her personal mission to get them together by the time the end of the school year was out.

"Well that's a positive, last year we were all split up." Kiba grinned at Sakura, she smiled back. Perhaps things were looking up.

The bell rang through the school, students slowly beginning to motion to their first class.

"Eh there's no point in getting their early, Kakashi-Sensi will only be late anyway!" Naruto whined. He was right, even after all there years they had with infamous smut reading Kakashi, he was always still perpetually and annoyingly late. And when they confronted him about it, dramatically over exaggerating how his tardiness was going to effect their learning time, he would simply come up with a lame ass excuse like, "I got lost on the road to life." Or his less well received, "I was arranging my sock draw and stitching pigeons together." Honestly that man had no creativity.

"Suppose you're right, might as well hang around and see if any of the others are in the same class."

They all nodded in agreement at Neji's thought. Ever so slowly all five of them made there way down the halls, if there was one thing they new about Hatake Kakashi, he never rushed.

* * *

'Registration: Kakashi Hatake'

Glancing at the clock it read 9.00am. Registration started 20 minutes ago, but judging by the rumors he guessed Hatake wouldn't be there yet.

Gaara scoffed to himself. That porn reading aloof teacher who couldn't be on time to save his life. Yeah he'd overhead all about him. Well he supposed anything was better than having Gai as a mentor.

He was in an irritated mood. Temari. It was her fault. She had made it her personal mission to sit him down at the breakfast table and give him a huge assed lecture on approching the year with the right attitude, yeah right.

_"Gaara I know your not exactly the socializing type, but so help me god if I find out your get into anymore fights! Tsunade-sensei said this is your last chance."_

He wondered what was bigger, Tsuande's cleavage or her mouth. She just had to get his siblings involved. Now they wouldn't get off his case.

Passing down the empty halls he peered into the other class rooms from the corner of his eye. Classes during registration hour, always a jungle. Ebisu was clearly being given a hard time by his class, he was trying to gain the attention of a student who was too busy to listen as he was tying his friend to a chair. Gaara instantly recognised the brown haired kid, Konohamaru. That brat was always in detention with him, he used to try and make pointless conversations with him. Well that is until he sent him a death glare.

'Keep talking and I'll make lunch meat out of you.'

The kid practically pissed his pants right there.

Walking down the hall he could still hear Ebisu shouting, trying to reason with him.

"Konohamaru that is no way to behave! How do you expect to come out on top of the class with this kind of attitude?"

Pathetic, couldn't control his students.

Orochimaru's class sat quietly, a sort of scared look instilled on their faces. The teacher at the front of the class doing something to a frog, dissecting it? What were those rumours about Orochimaru and his assistant again?

Kurenai's class had various groups doing their own thing, groups of boys playing cards around a table, others listening to music at the back of the class, girls by the window staring into mirrors applying more make up. Kurenai was situated at the front of the class talking to another teacher while sitting at the edge of her desk. Asuma. Gaara smirked, it was so obvious to the rest of the school that there was something going on between those two. The way she stood there twirling a lock of her hair, smiling flirty grin as she spoke to Asuma, gentle touches to his shoulder as he spoke. Women.

Walking past the lockers and toilets that had already had wet tissue paper lobbed at the door, Gaara stopped at the worn out brown door at the end of the hall and peered at the sign.

**Room 12 – Kakashi Hatake**

This was his class. Without a care in the world, he opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

Sakura sat sheepishly at her desk. Sighing deeply she stared at the clock, this was getting old.

"And then I kicked his ass like this!"

The group was gathered around Naruto who was standing in front of Sakura's desk. Neji, TenTen and Kiba on one side of Sakura and Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji on the other. As it would be luck was on their side, a majority of their group were in the same form this year.

Naruto tried to do something that resembled a round house kick into the air but instead successfully stacked backwards onto Sakura's desk, knocking the pair of them back onto the hard floor.

"NARUTO!"

"OUCH!"

She punched him, in the back of the head this time, even harder.

"This is getting boring." Neji commented while motioned to help Naruto up. Sure he'd provided a small bit of entertainment with his goofy antics, but now he was just getting on Sakura's nerves. She'd felt damn restless ever since she entered the classroom, waiting to see if he was in the same class. Time was getting on and no sign of him so far.

'Good.'

But still, waiting made her feel on edge.

"What a drag, how much longer is Hatake gunna take?" Shikamaru looked perpetually bored as ever, sitting in his chair the wrong way slouched over the backrest, scowling as Choji scattered crumbs over his desk.

"Least we get a free period to do nothing!" Naruto's happy voice cut through Shikamaru's brooding.

Naruto now on his feet, turned to help Sakura up. The door creaking opening caught everyone's attention, both Naruto and Sakura ready to pounce on Kakashi, berating him for being late.

But it wasn't Kakashi that came through the door. Oh hell no.

Time seemed to slow down, his eyes automatically locking with hers making her feel like they were the only two people in the room.

Jade eyes met emerald eyes, red hair met pink hair.

Sakura's mouth hung open slightly, with the inside going dry.

**'CHHHAAAAAAAAAAA HOT SEXY PIECE OF MANLY YUMMINESSS!'**

Inner Sakura's voice didn't seem to really register.

He stood standing straight, arms crossed over his chest. His blood red hair stood in contrast to his marble white skin. Back tanuki-like rings surrounding pale jade eyes, drawing attention up to the kanji tattoo on his forehead, 'love'.

**'LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'**

Inner Sakura swooned and fainted. Leaving Sakura's thoughts blank.

Baggy black cargo pants, heavy black boots, black shirt with most of the top buttons undone showing off the top of his well defined chest, sleeves rolled up exposing strong toned arms. Drool. Everything screamed mysterious dark bad boy. Oooo bad boy indeed. Ah, not a good thing to be swooning over.

Naruto was so taken back by the intense atmosphere around this guy, his hold accidentally loosed on Sakura's wrist. Her intense staring competition with the red head abruptly came to an end when she felt the hard floor under her rear. That broke the silence. Idiot.

"God damn it Naruto!"

"AHHHH SORRY SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto wailed rushing to pull her back up onto her feet, on his guard in case Sakura tried to pummel him into a squishy pulp.

Wincing at her slightly stinging rear she looked up to see the red head still staring at her with a look she couldn't place, but it made her incredibly nervous. Sakura's face heated up.

'Ahhh he's staring what to do, what do I do, what do I do!'

**'STOP GAPING LIKE A FISH AND INTRODUCE US, CHAAAAA!'**

Naruto beat her to it, he cleared his throat gaining the redhead's to eyes focusing on him, "Hiiii! I'm Naruto, this is Sakura-chan! Ano,what's your name?"

'Sakura.'

His eyes briefly flickered back to Sakura when he said her name, but then he returned his attention back to the cheery blue eyed kid. Naruto had strolled up to the jade eyed newcomer, holding out his hand. The red head eyed his hand with a look of distaste, his non existent eyebrows frowning, but before he could do anything, the door creaked opened again gaining everyone's attention.

Kakashi. Perfect timing.

Kakashi peered from behind the door, rubbing the back of his neck, he creased his eyes.

Simultaneously Naruto and Sakura scolded, "YOUR LATE!"

* * *

Reviews, please? :)


	3. Something Snaps

Many apologies for the outrageous lateness of this chapter. I've been finishing off exams, catching up with friends, that and my computer crashed and everything got deleted. Was an ugly situation indeed.

Oh yeah, disclaimer! I don't own any of the Naruto people, sadly.

Well here's the next instalment. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Something snaps.

* * *

'Sakura'

It suited her, suited her right down to her pastel pink hair and the light pink blush dusted across the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

She had caught and held his attention the moment he opened the door and stepped into the class. It was like a force pulling his gaze towards her forest green eyes. They sparkled with curiosity as she studied his features intently. His appearance must of had some effect on her, as her blush only proceeded to deepen to a more intense shade of pink.

And she herself was a fine sight to behold. His attention first focused on her eyes, green, deep green, like a lucious forrest in summer. Then up to her hair, light pastle pink, flowing freely ending just above her waist. Clad in a tight white ribbed vest and low rise green cargo pants showing the fine curves of her chest and hips and the tantalizing preview of the band of her underwear.

Unconventionally pretty. Different.

It was quite amusing seeing the rising anger and embarrassment in her face when the blonde kid dropped his hold on her arm. Her eyes seemed to glow when releasing a high pitched shriek towards the blonde, her face flushed as she balled her fists. The blonde seemed to cower when he hesitantly helped her up. Anger was a pretty sight on her pretty face. After standing and dusting herself off, it seemed as if she was stuck on what to do, the thoughts clearly swirling around in her mind. He could see her arm slowly extend and the words start to form on her lips. But her friend beat her to it. He made his way in front of her and raised his arm. A friendly smile plastered on his face and a warm greeting was aimed in his direction. It threw him off for a brief moment. Considering his reputation and unfriendly demeanour not many dared to speak to him for fear of being ripped apart. That and the kid introduced the pink haired girl causing his attention to focus back on her for the briefest of moments.

'Sakura-Chan'

Not knowing how to approach this type of situation, he decided he would react the same as her normally would. Intense deadly stare, a low growl to warn him off and any other individual in the room to not do something as stupid as approach him, and then proceed to sit at the back of the class and glare. Perfect. And he would have carried it out too but as fate would have it Kakashi arrived.

After the blonde kid and Sakura berated him for being late, Kakashi turned his attention towards Gaara.

"Ahhh you must be Gaara." His one visible eye creased. He turned to the now seated class. "Everyone we have a new student who has been moved to our class."

Everyones eyes fell onto Gaara.

'Moved to our class? Moved? Wait, what?'

Sakura turned her gaze sideways to Naruto, who in return pointed towards the red head and grinned.

'He's the one who was held back?' No surprise really considering the some what unfriendly and intense aura around him. The glare he sent towards Naruto when he introduced himself was uncomfortable. Thank Kami for Kakashi showing up when he did.

"Gaara, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Kakashi motioned his hand towards the sea of staring faces. Gaara's brow frowned and he turned his glare towards Kakashi. Obvious disdain written on his face.

"Perhaps thats a no then?" Kakashi sweat dropped and turned his arm to rub the back of his neck. This guy even made Kakashi nervous.

"Hn."

**'I hate that noise.' The vein on inner Sakura's forehead throbbed.**

Swiftly Gaara walked through the desks, his gaze ignored everyone, except briefly flickered to Sakura when he walked past her desk. She felt her face begin to heat up, his jade eyes were so intense. It made her so aware of herself.

Gaara pulled out a seat on a desk two behind Sakura's. Near the back of the class away from everyone. He sat on the desk, arms behind his head, eyes closed and boots rested on the desk.

'Great he's right behind me.'

"Right then. . ." A slightly awkward moment descended into the atmosphere. "Well welcome back class! Another year of pure torture, enjoy. Now if you don't mind I've got reading to catch up on." Kaksahi's one visible eye creased again as he reached for a certain well read orange book. Ignoring the class he sat behind his desk and proceeded to flip the book open and reread the well worn out pages.

'Typical.'

Naruto turned sideways to Sakura. "Tch perv, just like Ero-Sensi!" Sakura smiled lightly. Naruto looked at her, he could tell what was on her mind.

"Ano Sakura-Chan, at least that teme isn't in our class."

The classroom door creaked open again, gaining everyone's attention. A sinking feeling took over Sakura's entire being. This was like a sick universal joke. Those onyx eyes locked onto hers, glinting with amusement. Sakura wished then and there for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She cursed her luck when it didn't.

"Ah Sasuke, your in this form too, please take your seat." Kakashi looked over the cover of his book and motioned towards the desks. Sasuke didn't acknowledge his voice though. His attention was focused on Sakura. He stalked towards her desk, a predatory grin plastered on his pretty boy face. He stopped right at the edge of the table.

"Another year together Sakura." He smirked. She felt like dying.

'CHAAAAA KICK HIS ASS, GOD DAMN PRETTY BOY!'

Naruto was at her side before she could speak up.

"Start with Sakura-Chan again and I'll slug you with all I got teme!" Sakura could see at the side of her eyes that Naruto's fists had balled up. This wasn't good.

Sasuke didn't even bother to respond to him. "I've missed you Sakura." He grinned, he was obviously mocking her. Asshole. Everything that happened last year flashed through her mind. Her giving her heart to him, him degrading her, making her feel like she was nothing. Cheating on her, saying things about her behind her back to his group. Making her out to be a slut.

"I know you've missed me too."

Something snapped. Maybe the desk under her death grip, maybe that vivid image of her snapping Sasuke's neck in her mind or the sound of the last of her Patience shattering. He makes her miserable, worse, tears up the last of her self-esteem and still comes back for more. And in front of all her friends no less. Sakura could stay quiet for only a certain length of time ans this was it. She was tired of playing the sweet girl, tired of being the shy and quiet heartbroken victim. This was it.

Naruto must have sensed it too. He turned and looked down at Sakura. Anger. It shone in her eyes, it was as plain as day.

"Sasuke-kun" Her voice a honey sweet tone. He smirked.

'Typical Sakura, a love sick puppy.'

"Eat shit."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"YEAH SAKURA-CHAN YOU TELL HIM!" Naruto cheered. Shikamaru and the others smiled. Finally standing up for herself. The whole class stared, guys cheered, girls giggled.

Sasuke seethed with anger at the humiliation she brought to him. But she simply smiled sweetly back, eyes shinning brilliantly. Somewhere within the mass of noise the bell rang out, signalling the start of the next lesson.

Sakura rose from her desk.

"Ja ne Sasuke-**Kun."** She walked around him and out the door, Naruto and the other in tow.

Sasuke stood there, dumbstruck. She spoke back to him. Spoke back to him and made a fool out of him in front of everyone. Students walked past him, they smirked and giggled at him on the way to the door. His fist clenched.

'She'll be sorry for this.'

Sasuke moved towards the door but was blocked by an equally tall figure pushing past him. Sasuke glared and was met with a pair of jade eyes glaring back. They both stared, sizing each other up. Sasuke smirked, Gaara ignored him and proceeded to walk out the door and down the hall.

As he walked away, Gaara grinned inwardly.

'Sasuke-Kun, eat shit.'

Anger really did suit her.

* * *

Sakura let out a deep breath she didn't even know she'd been holding on to. She did it, she'd stood up for herself. By the look on Sasuke's face it caught him off guard.

'CHAAAAAAAAAA THAT WAS AWESOME!'

"SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto bounced up and down, smiling brightly. "YOU TOTALLY SHUT THAT TEME UP!"

She smiled. Maybe this year would turn out differently. But something down the hall wiped her thoughts blank and caught her complete attention. She turned and saw straight away.

Pale jade. It was him. Gaara.

**'HOTTIE ALERT!'**

His walk displayed his confidence, his blank face displayed his indifference to everything. Totally cool and unfazed. People stopped in the hall and stared. Guys cowering and girls blushing. But he didn't pay any attention.

The nearer he got to walking past her the more she was aware of her face heating up.

'HIDE!'

But she couldn't move. Her green eyes stuck on his nearing form.

Gaara saw her at the side of his gaze. As he walked past her his eyes locked with hers. Green on green.

She felt like they were the only two people in the hall. Each second that past felt like a lifetime. But before she knew it he'd already broken the gaze and walked past.

Perhaps this year would be different.


	4. Tsunade's Idea

Well here's the next chapter, a little later then I actually planned on. Many apologies. I pretty happy with where the story is going, I have some major plans for it.

Many thankyou's to those who like the story so far. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 4 - Tsuande's Idea

* * *

_Ribbit_

"There is an art to dissecting frogs, it must be done with great care and precision. The cut must be clean and straight and to achieve this the scalpel must be sharp..."

Orochimaru's voice droned on and on. It was worrying how serious he took dissecting frogs. Never mind teaching the class something useful, something that would actually be on the final exams. The frog actually looked worried.

Sakura gazed out of the window at the summer leaves that were slowly turning to vibrant shades of red and orange.

Orange. Naruto.

She smiled remembering.

_'SAKURA-CHAN YOU TOTALLY SHOWED THAT TEME!' _

It had taken a while for the adrenaline to disappear and the slight shake to stop. Even though her nerves were slightly out of control in the after math, she couldn't deny that she liked the feeling of voicing her thoughts. She no longer felt like a weak little girl. Ever since she was a child she'd always shy away and let others walk all over her. Let people bully her about her slightly large forehead or let Ino push her around over who got Sasuke. Then she'd finally won the battle of love against Ino and gained some confidence. Sasuke's interest in her brought up her self esteem. He singled her out against all the other girls, the arm he put over her shoulder when walking down the hall was like a sash of victory. Like she was the most beautiful girl out of them all. But she then let Sasuke and his over sized ego walk all over her again. Leaving her right back where she started.

Something big clicked back in tutor period when he taunted her. Like a mirror shattering, or a pot over boiling. She'd had enough. Naruto even sensed it, the wary look her tossed her way was the same look he gave her when she was about to pummel him. Like a deer caught in headlights.

The way Sasuke stood there, casually leaning against her desk, taunting her. Bastard.

She remembered the vein of her forehead threatening to explode. Then a wave of calmness settling over, before a voice told her to put him in his place.

'Eat Shit.'

His face was priceless. Everyones reaction of cheering and laughing spurred her on. She felt brave enough to sweetly bid him farewell like she'd done nothing wrong and walk off leaving him standing staring at her desk.

**'We did it, we did it!'**

Sakura turned to look at Naruto. Typical scene really. He was sprawled out over his desk asleep and a puddle of drool was forming under his chin.

"Naruto." She whispered leaning over to his desk. No reply. "Naruto." She poked him this time. But was only greeted with mumblings about ramen.

"With extra beef this time."

She kept poking him.

"UZUMAKI, HARUNO."

Naruto jolted awake choking on his drool.

"Perhaps one of you can tell me about a frogs digestive system."

They both stood up. Naruto staring blankly at Sakura.

"Umm..."

"Or if not, perhaps you would like an after school lesson where I will go over today's class?" He sneered at the pair of them, yellow eyes gleaming. Kabuto sitting at the side of Orochimaru's desk with smirking.

'Ugh creep.'

"Umm..."

"Orochimaru-Sensei." Izsumo walked through the door. "Tsunade-Sama requires and audience with Sakura Haruno."

Sakura sighed in relief. Naruto looked panicked.

"Ano Sakura-chan don't leave me!"

"Sorry Naruto." She smiled. "That's what you get for sleeping!" she poked her tongue out at him and proceeded to follow Izsumo.

As the door closed she could hear Orochimaru.

"So Naruto, it is now down to you."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

She almost felt sorry for him, almost.

* * *

Sakura sat outside Tsunade's office. Shuffling her feet out of frustration. She'd been waiting for over twenty minutes. She's asked Izsumo what Tsuande wanted with her, but he only smiled and said that she'd had a stroke of genius. That wasn't good. Tsunade's ideas usually left everyone else feeling uncomfortable or the school going out of control. It wasn't like anyone could disagree with her either, she'd gladly show her annoyance at individuals not following her orders. Kakashi was sent the nurses station with concussion when he refused to take the place of Naruto's mentor.

Tsunade's door opening caught her attention. Shizune poked her head around it.

"Sakura, Tsunade will see you now."

She got up and hesitantly walked into her office.

Tsunade sat in her chair looking over a large student file. She had her head in her hand and a light smiled touched her lips, it was that smile she showed when she basked in the glow of a brilliant idea. Something urged Sakura to look at her desk. There was another student file. She could just make out the name of it under all the paper.

Haruno, Sakura.

'Oh Kami.'

"Ah Sakura! Please sit down, I wish to discuss something with you."

Carefully she sat down in the chair in front of her desk eyeing Tsunade as she did.

"Sakura, you look suspicious." Tsunade arched a brow at the pink haired girl.

Sakura stiffened.

"Relax Haruno." She smirked.

Sakura only stiffened more. Tsuande let out a slight laugh.

"I want to ask you a favour."

"Of course Tsunade-Sensei."

"As you know Sakura, a student from the year above has been held back into your year."

Jade eyes flashed through Sakura's mind.

"Judging by your response I take it you've already met him." She smirked again.

"Hai Tsunade-Sensei."

"It seems he was having trouble fitting in with his year group and wasn't excelling as well as he could of."

Sakura didn't like where this was going.

"So to make sure the same thing doesn't happen again this year, I have decided that Gaara Sabaku..."

Gaara Sabaku. Sabaku, she'd heard that name uttered around the school. There were conversations about a boy in the upper years, he was recluse in the school who got into fights with other students. He hardly turned up to lessons and spent most of his time with a gang of street fighters, something along those lines anyway. But Sakura had never really paid attention, she'd never actually seen him, it was a pretty large school and her group stuck to one area. She would have remembered seeing that red head around.

**'Hottie!'**

"Sakura are you paying attention?" Tsuande sounded irritated.

Shit, pay attention.

"Hai!"

"I have decided that Gaara could use a tutor outside of classes, someone to make sure he understands everything. And perhaps that someone could also provide that social connection he needs. Despite the fact he denys it."

Slowly Sakura nodded her head. Tsunades words weren't going in properly making her response slow.

"Right...And why do you need me?"

"Sakura your awfully dense today. You are one of my brightest and most promising students. I want you to tutor Gaara."

Sakura stared open mouthed at the blonde. Her cheeks tinged pink.

She wanted her to tutor him. She wanted her to spend time outside of school, talking and teaching him.

Sakura suddenly became hyper aware of herself.

"Tsuande maybe I'm not the best person for the job."

Tsuande stared at her, arching an elegant eyebrow. Giving her a look saying, 'Are you questioning me?'

'Quick undo, undo!'

"Uhh or maybe I am!" Tsunade went back to smiling.

"Hai, of course you are. Now then I have already discussed the arrangements with Sabaku. You will both have a one hour session after school hours where you will review the lessons of the day. I want weekly reports on Sabaku's performance."

"Ummm.."

"You will begin these sessions starting today. You will both have to arrange when and where between yourselves. "

"Tsuande, I..."

"Right you are dismissed!"

Sakura sighed inwardly. She left no room for complaints. She got up and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh and Sakura."

She turned back to face Tsuande.

"Gaara is a little difficult but keep being persistent."

Well it didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't the easiest of people to talk to. Sure he was good looking but the menacing aura around him and the rumours about his temper and fighting didn't help to soothe her nerves.

"Hai Tsuande-Sensei."

She walked out of the office back to her class. Tsuande had said they would have to arrange when and where. Sakura would have to approach Gaara if anything wad to be arranged, he didn't look like the person to intiate anything. Her stomach flopped at the thought of having to go up to him and talk. What if he ignored her and Tsuande's orders, he seemed brazen enough to do it. Kami if he did, Tsunade would be after her head.

Fate really was laughing at her.

* * *

"Tsuande wants you to what?"

"Tutor the guy who's been held back." Sakura sighed and drooped in her seat. She'd filled everyone in on Tsunade's brilliant idea at lunch.

They were all in the lunch hall gathered around the big table. TenTen, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Lee and Choji all looked at her with sympathetic faces.

"This guy seems pretty difficult, why couldn't Tsunade have made someone like Neji or Lee take him on." TenTen put her arm around Sakura.

"Maybe a girl who's not so likely to get into a fight with him is best. I mean being taught by Neji or Lee is likely to end up in a hot headed fight." Shikamaru explained. Neji shot him a look,Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm just saying maybe someone with patience is better."

"Maybe." Maybe Shikamaru was right but she still didn't have a good feeling, what if he just ignored her and walked over her. "She could of asked you then."

"Too troublesome."

She had to smile at that. Forever lazy.

"Ano Sakura-Chan, if he gives you any trouble we'll be there for you!" Naruto pumped his fists and gave her a grin.

She smiled.

"Look it's forehead!"

Ino.

"No come back forehead?" She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled wickedly.

**'CHAAAA KICK HER ASS TOO!'**

She would have too but the sight of the red head walking across the cafeteria caught her attention. He looked like he was going to the fire exit that lead to the back gate.

'It's now or never.'

"Guess who Sasuke's interested in now forehead!" She leaned over Sakura's shoulder to taunt her, but the pink head abruptly got up pushing Ino out of the way and proceeded to walk after the red head.

"Hey watch it forehead!" Ino wailed at her but was ignored.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted towards her.

"I t-t-think s-s-he's going t-t-o talk to S-s-abak-k-ku."

"Good luck Sakura!"

Damn he walked fast. She'd pushed through people to make it to the fire door. Once she got through it she saw him making his way to the gate.

'Okay Sakura, you can do this.'

**'Go get that sexy boy!'**

She blushed. Inner Sakura wasn't helping.

He was about to jump over the gate.

"Gaara!"

He stopped and turned around. She stopped within a few foot of him. His blank face wiped her thoughts.

"Umm..."

She fiddled with the ends of her hair.

He still stared.

"Tsuande told me that she filled you in." He still looked blank. His lack of response nerved her.

"We should arrange when we should meet up. I mean for tutoring, not like meeting up as in dating, not that you and I would date. I mean not you and I, we...umm...crap."

There was a vauge sound of sarcastic clapping in her mind.

**'Bravo.'**

She blushed deeper.

It was silent for a moment. He stared, she shuffled her feet.

'Break the silence!'

"How about the school library at four?" She stared at her feet to avoid his gaze.

"Hn"

She looked up, but he was already climbing swiftly over the locked gate.

She stared dumbfounded. He'd barely acknowledged her. It irked her.

'What an ass.'

She started at his retreating form. It looked like he was walking down into the town. Sakura didn't know whether he'd agreed to meet or not. She'd just have to wait in the library and see, but for both of their sakes at the mercy of Tsuande she hoped he would. She wondered how on earth she was going to tutor someone as unresponsive as him. How would she string sentences together that didn't make her sound like a fool when he was staring at her so intently. How would she act normally in his presence when the rumours of his reputation made him out to be a hot headed fighter.

Plan 1: She'd try not to get him mad.

Plan 2: She'd try not to get him mad.

The bell rang in the distance. Two more lessons and then she would have to spend a painful hour with someone who made her stomach drop.

'Kill me now.'

* * *

Sakura looked at the clock. Five thirty.

'He didn't come.'

She sighed heavily and slumped over the table. What on earth will Tsunade do if she finds out. She couldn't give up now, that wouldn't go down well at all. Maybe something came up, maybe he just forgot.

She'd just have to find him again tomorrow and be persistent.

_"Gaara is a little difficult but keep being persistent."_

* * *

What ya think? :)


End file.
